Another Dragon Age love story
by Female Dalish elf
Summary: My first love story, so give me a break plz... Wolf-rose is accidently caught up in Jowan's love life when she doesn't mean to and two boys are fighting over for her affections! Rated M for minor Language and romance scenes in later chapters.
1. Intro and Anders

** Chapter 1- Intro**

(Author's note- This is a short chapter, and I'm doing my best in trying to make this interesting... sorry if it got boring.)

As I run though the halls of the Circle of Magi, I thought about how Jowan would react to my funny news. Deeply lost in my thoughts I didn't notice where I was going. I ran into a Templar, he falls backwards and I fall on top of him, "Oh, I'm ahhh I didn't see you there..." as I look down at him I realize it was Cullen. He turns bright red.

"Oh Cullen I'm sorry" I say as I push myself off of him, "I guess I didn't see you."

"It- It's okay," He responds while helping me up.

"Are you ok?" I ask, he turns even redder.

"I- I'm f-f-fine," he stuttered.

I tilt my head to the side and raise my hand to his cheek, it felt hot under my touch, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just... that it's... hot in here," he said trying to escape my gaze and he removes my hand away from his red face.

"Ok, well see ya' later" I wave my hand goodbye as I walk past him, "_Why does he get red and stutter every time I talk to him? He's nice though,"_ I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, I still needed to tell Jowan my funny news. I find him on the other end of the hallway, "Jowan!" I call.

"Oh, Wolf-rose I was just about to look for you," Jowan smiles as I catch up with him, "I need to tell you something..."

"Ok, what is it now?" I say crossing my arms and rolling my eyes, because he never lets me say anything.

"I ahhhh met this girl," he begins, "Her name is, Lily."

"Oh Jowan I'm so happy for you!" I rush in and give him a big hug, "I didn't think someone else could love you... well there is me..."

"WHAT?" he asks as he pulls away from my grasp.

"Oh, no I love you like you're my brother," I explain, from the looks of it he must've thought I loved him in a different manner.

"Oh, good," he sighed as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead, "And I love you like you're my sister."

"Alright! Time for lunch" announces a Templar who was at the other end of the hall. Jowan and I make our way to the dining hall, as we passed the Chantry, Jowan points his finger at a rather large priest, "That's Lily," he whispered in my pointy ear. He waves his hand to get her attention, when she looked up at him, she gave _him_ warm smile. Jowan put his arm on my shoulder like if I was his arm rest, I wave at Lily but all she gives _me_ is a frown.

"_I think she's jealous_ _of me,"_ I thought, "_I hope I don't ruin Jowan's love life, I'd hate to see him get hurt by her_." I pushed the thought aside as we finally made it to the dining hall, Jowan and I took our usual seats. A apprentice named Morgan joined us, followed by two others named Noria and Danny. "Hey, have you seen Anders, yet?" asked Noria as she plopped down next to me.

"Who?" I respond tilting my head to the side.

"Anders, he's a mage, and not a apprentice," Noria explained.

"Is he your secret admirer or something?" I asked.

"No, not really but he looks rather handsome," she said while her eyes were scanning the dining hall, "Oh, there he is," she said pointing at a man in different colored robes, he had a gold earring on his right ear, and his sandy-blonde hair slicked back into a short ponytail.

"Oh, so that's Anders," I said rolling my eyes, "I hear he tried to escape several times."

"I'm surprised they haven't killed him yet," Jowan said while turning his head towards Anders.

As Noria waves at him, he ignores her and gives me a flirty smile. I look away trying to hide my flushed cheeks, I lay my head on my crossed arms on the table. My face felt hot on my arms, "_Why am I acting like this? I don't even like him!... Do I?"_ I thought, _**I **_don't even know if I like him.


	2. Jeously

"Are you ok, Wolf-rose?" Jowan asked as he rubbed his hand down my back.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"No, she's just trying to hide her blushing, because Anders gave _her_ a smile," snapped Noria.

"You can't win them all, Noria," sighed Morgan as she crossed her arms.

"Ugh, Noria is your goal to try and seduce every mage?" Danny asked as he slapped himself.

I managed to get up from the table and leave peacefully without any of them asking me. "_I guess I'll go to the Library and cool down," _I thought. When I get there I see Cullen at his post, I flash him a smile, he faintly smiles back.. I start searching in the bookshelves looking for something to read. I freeze when a hot breath comes down on my neck. My hands immediately used the shelves for support, as an unfamiliar voice went, "Hello..." I quickly turn my head seeing it was Anders.

"Uh...hello?" I answer in my awkward position, I keep my eyes at his hands in case he tries to make a move.

"Might I know your name?" he asks in a sly kind of voice.

"...Wolf-rose," I say unwillingly, I spot Cullen eyeing us... he didn't look pleased.

"What a lovely name for a beautiful young girl."

"Yes, well my mother named me that, I'm from the alienage and she wanted to make my name a little close to the Dalish," I explain and turn around to face him, I back up against the bookshelf so I could have some space.

"I find it hard to believe such a lovely thing like you could be in such a squalor..."

"I think flattering me would get you no where," I said as I shot him a glare.

"Oooo, kitty has claws," Anders said with a smile as he leans in closer to me.

"Get off of me..." I demand.

"Alright," he responds as he backs up.

"Well I think I'll be going now," I quickly got out of the Library, lightly brushing up against Cullen, I could sense him looking after me rush around the corner. In the hallway I meet Jowan again. He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry.

"Hi Jowan! Where you headed?" I ask cheerfully.

"Oh, the uhh... Chantry to meet Lily," he answers.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"No I don't mind, but we need to get there quickly."

"Ok, I'm right behind you," I say, then Jowan grabs me by the waist and pulls me into a kiss.

My eyes go wide in shock, I didn't kiss him back, when he finally lets go I shriek, "What the hell

was that for? I thought you were with Lily!"

He gulps nervously and studies his feet for a while then mutters, "I am, I just wanted to see if I really liked you..."

"But didn't you say that you loved me as a sister before lunch?"

"I wasn't exactly thinking then and my mind was focused on Lily, and not both of you."

"I'm sorry Jowan, I do love you but I love you like a _sister_ not like a _lover_," I pretty much repeated what I said before lunch.

"And now I realize I do only love you like a brother," he admits meeting his amber eyes to my sea-green.

"Well now we have that out of the way, shouldn't we not keep Lily waiting?"I ask pulling his arm towards the Chantry.

"Alright let's go."

We make our way to the Chantry, which was like only down the hallway. Lily was waiting for Jowan at the back of the Chantry. She smiles and waves at him with warm welcoming eyes. When she saw me the smile disappeared and her welcoming eyes were replaced by hostile ones.

"Hello,...Jowan," she said 'smoothly'.

"Do you remember Wolf-rose, Lily?" Jowan asks motioning his hand towards me.

"Yes. I do," she answers coldly, though Jowan pays no mind.

"I think I'll be going now," I smile nervously.

"Yes...yes, you should," Lily shot me a cold and hard glare; again Jowan pays no mind, and obviously this woman doesn't want to lose her man to me, an elf.

"Well see you later Wolf-rose," Jowan waves goodbye as I slip out of the Chantry.

"_Wow, in just a few sentences I can already sense the hostility and challenge in her voice,"_ I shook my head at the thought, _"I wonder what Jowan talks about with her... could it possibly be...me?"_

With thoughts swimming in my head, I didn't see where I was going again, and I run into Anders.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you again," I admitted.

"I was just going to my cell, I didn't mean to startle you and I learned that you apprentices will be assigned to your mentors today this evening," he said, I saw a glint in his eye.

"_Wait did he just say...cell?" _I thought.

"I'm not sure who'll I will be assigned to..." I said easily escaping his gaze.

"I think you'll be assigned to Niall or Wynne."

"Well I just hope it will be someone who doesn't just give lectures," I giggle, I notice out of the corner of my eye, Jowan was running towards us.

"Oh...there you...are!" Jowan says panting between words, "Time...for us...to...be assigned to our mentors."


End file.
